Everything You Need
by Aerilon452
Summary: Belle talks to Rumple about something that he's not getting from her. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


Summary**:** Belle talks with Rumple about what he needs.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time.

Rating: T+ (Contains darker elements)

Pairing: Belle and Rumplestiltskin

**EVERYTHING YOU NEED:**

Belle watched Rumple spinning at his wheel in the shop. Still, even in this world, spinning helped him to calm his mind. She would want him calm, at ease, for the subject she wanted to broach with him. For a while now she had been sensing that her love hadn't been getting what he needed in their relationship, and she wasn't talking about the magic. He did magic whether she liked it or not. It was who he was and finally, she accepted that. Belle wanted him happy, she wanted him satisfied, and she just had to find the right way to broach the subject currently occupying her mind. Just by looking at him, it wasn't readily apparent that he had dark inclinations in the bedroom, but Belle knew he did and it thrilled her more than it should.

Rumple turned the wheel on his work bench in the back of his shop trying to ignore the fact Belle was boring holes into his back with her silent scrutinizing. Normally the way she watched him excited him, had his heart skipping a beat, but there was apprehension in her gaze. She was tense and he couldn't understand why. This morning they had taken great pleasure in one another, risen to heights of ecstasy as yet unexplored between them. Still, he felt something lacking in his satisfaction. It wasn't Belle, he was giving her everything he needed while keeping all of his desires closely veiled. Some of his hungers ran to the dark side, something he was sure would scare her. He didn't want that. Stopping what he was doing, Rumple turned and looked at Belle, "Sweetheart, what's on your mind?"

Belle opened her mouth to answer him, but stopped. She came closer asking a question of her own, "Are you satisfied… with me?" Perhaps not the best question to have asked. "I feel like you're not getting all your needs met." She added tentatively and with a certain amount of crimson in her cheeks. This was a subject she hadn't a lot of practice in broaching with a man before, let alone the love of her life Rumplestiltskin. "Is there something I'm not doing for you?" She was floundering like a fish on dry land and she was turning a darker shade of crimson by the minute as he continued to look at her. "I want you to be happy."

"Oh, darling, I am the happiest man in the world." Rumple said standing up, taking his detested cane in hand to go to her. "There is nothing that you are not doing. When I'm in your arms the world fades away, along with all the trouble people tend to blame me for." He joked lightly while telling the truth, the whole truth to her. She made his life better. "I could want for nothing more than your love, and I want to give you everything I possibly can." Leaning in he placed a kiss to her forehead letting her feel all of his love he held for her.

Belle melted into his touch, "But you're not getting everything you need." She was not about to let this drop. "I want to know what it is that I'm not satisfying for you." He started to shake his head, to try and turn the conversation. Belle wouldn't let him. "Tell me." She urged bringing her hands up to cup his face, to force his eyes to hold her stare. "Please…" Then, like a light being turned on she realized what it was that he liked doing that he had yet to show her. Belle dropped her hands from his face and took his left hands in hers. She then brought his palm to her throat.

Rumple didn't give his love enough credit sometimes. He tried to free his hand, but she wouldn't let him go. "Belle… don't…" She still didn't let go of him. "I can live without this." Rumple lied and she knew he was lying. His thumb stroked her pulse point, momentarily playing out the fantasy of her letting him impose his darker desires upon her. The fantasy was too much to handle. Rumple, again, tried to drop his hand. She still didn't let him. "Belle…"

"This is trust." Belle said tightening her hand on his wrist. "Chocking is about complete trust between lovers." She could see this was one of his desires. This time when he tried to drop his hands she let him. "I know you like being in control and you focus on my pleasure when we're in bed." Belle moved to the sturdy work bench where she pulled herself up to sit on the edge. He followed her until he was standing, his lower abdomen touching her knees. "Let me show you how much I trust you." Once more she took his hand and placed it at her throat. She knew she should have been terrified but she wasn't. She trusted him so much.

Rumple shook his head, but his hand would not move. A part of him wanted to show her how fragile she was with him in control. "If I am to have this, I want you to be dizzy with pleasure." He purred stealing a quick kiss. Belle parted her knees for him allowing him to slip between them. Once more he set his cane aside freeing up his right hand. Teasingly he set his palm on her right knee, sliding it up her thigh until he touched the edge of the blue silk underwear he knew she was wearing. Moving aside the scrap of cloth he dragged his finger through her nether lips and watched as her eyes fluttered with the first stirrings of pleasure.

Belle brought her hands up to Rumple's shoulders the moment she felt the first small push of his finger. He entered her slowly, with skill that she would never tire of. Sparks snapped along her nerves bringing a moan from between her lips. Then there was the slight pressure of his hand on her throat tightening ever so slightly. It wasn't hard to breathe, but that's what this was about. Belle was showing him that she trusted him. She took her left hand from his shoulder, grasping his left wrist to guide his movements. He took his index finger from her making Belle whimper in protest, but he would not deny her. Rumple pushed back into her with two fingers. Her head feel back, her heart beating faster and his hand tightened on her throat.

Rumple thrust his fingers in a little harder than he meant to, but Belle threw her head back moaning loudly and moving her hips as much as she could. Her finger nails dug in the flesh of his wrist as her other hand gripped his shirt. Rumple smirked when her knees tightened on his hips. He applied more pressure to her throat forcing her to struggle to draw in air more than before, but she could still breathe. Rumple added a twist to his wrist loosening his hold on her neck, drew his fingers out, and tightened his hold over her once more. Belle's gasps and moans were music to Rumple's ears, and the darker hungers he had were being satiated. He kept this rhythm up, thrust, release, withdraw, and tighten going faster with each repeat.

Belle's mind was lost to the sea of pleasure and the deprivation of oxygen. His hand tightened and tightened all the while making sure she could still gasp at breath. It was a heady twist in their intimate relationship and it was something Belle might want to experience again. Through the fight for air Belle moved her hips to bring her over the edge. "Rumple…" Her voice was nothing more than a gasp of air. Everything was spiraling out of control, she was lost in a sea of pleasure at Rumple's hands. "Yes… yes… Oh yes!" Belle gasped out, her hand going from his shoulder to the hand at her throat. Her inner muscled started to tighten on his fingers. She was close to falling over the edge of pleasure.

Rumple couldn't believe Belle was allowing him to do this to her. He loved her more now than before. She was moaning his name, her inner muscles tightened on his fingers at the same time his hand applied more pressure on her throat. The moment she climaxed, he removed his hand for her to gulp down hair as he rode out the wave of her release. She wrapped her arms around him and ravished his mouth. He was barely aware of the little bell above the shop door jingling. Someone had come to his store. Rumple tore his mouth from Belle and growled. "Sorry darling, someone happens to be here." He grumbled. Belle pouted kissing him one last time before letting him step away. Rumple let her on his work bench with the image of him licking his fingers clean of her intimate juices.

In the main part of the store Moe French stood in Mr. Gold's pawn shop. He wouldn't be here if he didn't still want to make amends with his daughter. Every time he had tried to talk to her, she had rebuffed him. Moe knew he had done wrong, had made the drastic choice of nearly erasing Belle true self, but he had thought it would have been best. She was foolishly in love with the Dark One. It was wrong but he wanted to try and make it up to Belle. He wanted her back in his life.

Rumple stepped from behind the curtain to find Moe French darkening his store. "What are you doing here?" He snarled. Moe was the last person he had wanted to see darkening his door step. Belle was the only one who kept him from taking further action against Moe. "Need I remind you, you're not welcome here."

"That's between me and my child." Moe growled and then looked to the heavy curtain where Belle had immerged. "Belle…"

Rumple turned to see his love wobbly on her feet given the pleasure he had just given her. He went to her putting his hands on her waist. "You shouldn't be standing just yet." She smiled at him, patting his chest. It was her way of telling him that she was fine, and thus he relented. Rumple stepped back from her until she needed him.

Belle looked at her father, "Why are you here?" She asked placing her hands palm down on the glass display case to keep her on her feet. Her entire body still thrummed in pleasure over what had just transpired moments before and they weren't even finished. She hadn't the time to take him between her thighs. There would be time for that later though.

"I want to talk to you, alone." Moe shot a murderous glare at Rumplestiltskin, "Away from him."

"You still can't accept the fact that I love him. Rumplestiltskin was good enough to make a deal with to our people, but when it comes to being with me you think he's nothing more than dirt." Belle shook her head. "You haven't changed."

"And he has?!" Moe shouted.

"In ways you would not believe." Belle admitted. "Father, I can't trust you until you can learn to accept my choices as my own." It hurt her to say that to him, but it was how she felt.

"Yet you can trust him?" Moe continued to glare at Rumplestiltskin.

Belle touched her throat, still feeling Rumple's hand on her and the complete trust she had in him. "Yes, I can, with my life." She stood straight and took Rumple's hand. This hurt her father, she saw that, but maybe it would force him to treat her like an adult and not some starry eyed child he had raised. "This is my life and love who I choose." Belle added.

**THE END**


End file.
